


A Nice Visit

by EffulgentHallie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Erotica, F/M, Lighthearted, Sexual Situations, Spuffy, porn w/o plot, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffulgentHallie/pseuds/EffulgentHallie
Summary: Buffy shows up to Spike’s crypt in order to do something nice for him. When she finds him enjoying a private moment, however, the definition of nice changes to something much more mutually fulfilling. Is it smut? Yes, it’s definitely smut.Archived at AO3 and EF.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Inspired by Sunalso’s love of Abby’s Sinfully Delicious.

Buffy approached Spike’s mausoleum door. Ugh. He had been so kind to her recently. With her mom sick and Dawn in full-on freak-out mode, she had needed someone around to pick up the slack.

So tonight, she had to play nice. She had to forgo her usual rough attitude and go for something approximating niceness. Sighing, she knocked.

No response. She knocked again. Harder. Still nothing.

Okay. She was going to open the door with her hands and not a swift kick, like she wanted. “Spike?” She asked as she popped her head through the door. “Spike?” She walked in, swinging her head around to check every corner of the room.

Stupid vampire. She wanted one damn night to go to the Bronze and not worry about patrol, but apparently, she now had to worry about patrol and whatever Spike was up to.

“Grrrr,” she gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated growl. She flounced over to his chair, plopping herself down in front of the TV. She sat for a moment, enjoying the break. Her head lolled backwards and her eyes closed. It was so quiet. So peaceful. So much unlike her home had been for a while. It was almost silent. Almost.

Her head snapped up. Music was filtering into the room from somewhere. It sounded to her like something punk that she would never listen to. But Spike would.

She got up from the chair and walked toward the sound. As the faint music grew louder, she realized it was coming from the trap door to his basement. She sighed, thinking about the last time she had been down there. Being tied up by her vampire frenemy? Not her idea of a fun date night. But if his ‘80s punk was coming from in there, he must be down there, too. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for her first return trip.

The trap door creaked when she opened it, but the music was much louder underground than it had sounded, so the creak got lost in a particularly loud guitar riff.

Forgoing the ladder, Buffy hopped down. She landed with feline grace, crouching as her slayer instinct took over.

What met her eyes, however, turned off those instincts altogether. Spike was splayed out on a bed, entirely naked. Even more decadently, he had his hand wrapped around his prick.

Decadently? She thought. Ugh. Naked Spike? So not decadent. She didn’t even use words like that.

She went to stand up, but then he moaned. “Buffy,” his hand squeezed slightly as it slipped up and down his cock. Hearing her name said so erotically forced Buffy backwards, causing her to fall on her ass. Her mouth started to salivate slightly, and she let her breaths become shallow and quiet.

Not knowing why, she raked her eyes over his naked form. His legs were spread, his thighs powerful as they clenched in time with his hand. His chest was chiseled and downright lickable. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this was different. She followed his arms back downward.

God, he was sexy. His hand was moving languidly up and down his prick, which, holy. That was a nice penis to have. The head was flushed with borrowed blood, a red that rarely appeared on his alabaster skin.

Spike groaned, flicking his thumb across the head of his cock. Her pussy practically gushed. Without realizing Buffy had virtually melted. Her slayer stance was less slayer and more butter on a hot day.

This is wrong. She thought, unbuttoning her pants. Wrong, wrong, bad evil Spike.

But the moment her hand touched her slippery folds, she forgot everything except for the tempting tableau in front of her. As her fingers brushed her clit, she had to bite her lip to avoid crying out. She flicked her eyes to Spike’s face, fearing being caught. His eyes were still closed. Her fingers began moving again, dancing over her slightly swollen lips. His eyebrows were knitted together, and his mouth hung open. The things he could do with that mouth.

As she conjured the memory of his tongue in her mouth, she slipped her finger inside her wet opening. She timed her trusts with his and rubbed her thumb over her clit.

She moaned slightly. Her eyes were glued on Spike’s cock. In her mind, it was his hand in her pussy. She imagined herself straddling him, her hips bouncing. Imaginary Buffy was clawing at Spike’s chest, moaning wantonly.

With that image, her eyes rolled back. Buffy hoped her pants were hidden underneath what she now thought was the Sex Pistols. Her fingers sped up. Pornographic images flashed through her mind.

Buffy was on fire. Every cell in her body was burning with lust. Nothing was real except her sopping wet pussy and the knowledge that Spike was getting off less than ten feet from her. Kicking her legs in front of her, she moved frantically, begging her body to come.

Spike groaned loudly enough for her to hear over the music. The sound hurtled her to the edge. Her breath caught in her chest as she was almost … almost … almost there!

She came with a cry, shaking and spasming. For a blissful eternity, her vision whited out. One noise cut into Buffy’s mind: Spike’s shout as he came. She groaned upon hearing him, the sound prolonging her orgasm.

She came down, panting. Her body relaxed. She had enough time to take three deep breaths before the music clicked off.

“Shit.” She said. Her eyes snapped open and every trace of relaxation evaporated as her muscles tensed. Spike was standing in front of her, buck naked with cum dripping down his stomach. She had never seen something so erotic. Their eyes met and his bored into her soul.

Spike smiled, curling his tongue behind his teeth. Buffy almost moaned. Suddenly, she realized that her fingers were still buried in her pussy. She ripped her hand out of her pants and started to pull them up.

“Shit shit shit,” she muttered, standing up awkwardly. Her eyes were glued on the floor. “This is not what it looks like.”

“Slayer,” he mumbled, “We both know that’s not true. Pet,” he reached out and grabbed her hands, “Let me help.” He let go of her hands and yanked her toward him by her pants.

She stared at him, her hands floating awkwardly between them. He buttoned her pants and slipped his tongue out as he zipped them up.

“There you go, kitten,” he whispered. He ghosted his hand up her arm to the hand that had so recently been buried in her panties. “Do you mind?” His hand closed around hers and he brought her fingers to his mouth.

“Unh,” Buffy moaned. He licked her fingers and then slipped them into his mouth, sucking gently. Flashes of pleasure went straight to her clit. Her eyes rolled back and she swayed toward him.

Spike’s eyes shone with naked desire. He licked between her fingers, parting them gently. They both groaned. Every bit of desire he had was poured into his ministrations of her fingers. He licked and sucked and hummed with pleasure when Buffy responded with mewls and pants.

Her swaying finally sent her crashing into his chest. Her unoccupied fingers dug into his shoulder. His arm snaked around her, pulling her close. He let go of her fingers with a plop.

“You taste delicious,” he hummed into her ear.

“Spike?” She whispered.

“Yes, luv?” He nuzzled her neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, pet, I’m seducing you,” he nipped at her ear. “Though not much seduction seems needed at this point.”

“I came here to be nice to you.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her pupils had eclipsed the green in her eyes.

He chuckled. “Well, I certainly think you’re accomplishing that goal.” He smirked.

Suddenly Buffy became very aware that her whole body was pressed against a very naked vampire whose cum was seeping into her clothing. This should have made her want nothing more than to run away and scrub every inch of her body in a cold shower, but it didn’t. In fact, it just turned her on more.

This was a moment, she realized. One of those moments when everything could change. She swallowed nervously, regarding Spike through lust-addled eyes. Everything had already changed. Dawn wasn’t her sister, her mom was sick, and Riley was gone. Really, totally gone.

For some reason that really didn’t bother her at the moment. She was thoroughly unbothered by the way he broke her heart.

Spike was regarding her with a strange mix of desire and wariness. Everything melted away except her thirst for him and her desperation to quench it. She licked her lips, shrugged a shoulder, and crashed her lips into his.

Spike groaned and grabbed her head, tangling his hands in her hair. Quickly their tongues and hands were exploring. Smoothly, Spike grabbed her ass, and Buffy hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She ground herself wantonly against his erection, mewling.

Digging his fingers into her ass, Spike growled, striding to his bed. Buffy’s body trembled in response to the vibrations in her mouth.

Spike knelt on the bed and let her go, breaking the kiss and pushing her away. Buffy released her own growl and reached for him.

“Ah ah ah,” Spike tutted, grabbing Buffy’s arms and pinning them above her head.

“Hey!” Buffy started squirming beneath him.

Spike kissed her soundly, pressing his bodyweight onto her. He nipped at her lips and pulled away. “Hey,” his grip on her wrists tightened. “I’m warning you – this is going to get,” he took a shuddering breath, “Intense.” His eyes burned as they met hers. “I’m giving you one last out. We do this and everything will change.”

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person who gives a girl an out.” She cocked an eyebrow.

He shrugged. “Yeah, well, love has made me soft.”

Buffy’s heart gave a strange thump. She spoke around the sudden lump in her throat, refusing to let it stop her from getting exactly what she wanted. “You don’t seem soft to me.” She rolled her hips against his to emphasize her meaning.

Spike growled and captured her lips again, rolling his hips against her still clothed crotch. Buffy mewled, her body frantically rubbing against his. Their kiss deepened, and Spike relinquished his hold on Buffy’s wrists, sliding his fingers down to squeeze her breasts. This elicited exactly the reaction Spike had wanted as Buffy moaned into his mouth and used her newly freed hands to claw his back.

Suddenly, Spike was gone. Buffy opened her eyes and mouth to protest, but he was faster and quickly stripped her of her pants before she could get a word out.

He grinned wickedly and grabbed her hips. Without ceremony, he pitched forward and shoved his face between her legs. She squeaked in surprise.

He took a deep breath through his nose and moaned. “Smell so good,” he roughly pressed his nose on her clit, eliciting a strangled cry.

“Spike, please!” Buffy reached down to pull off her soaked panties.

Spike swatted her hands away and roughly tongued her through the fabric. Buffy came undone.

“Spiiiike!” She shouted, gripping her own hair.

This was possibly the most erotic thing Spike had ever done, and yet Buffy was still dressed – he hadn’t even seen her succulent breasts yet. For a moment he was torn, then a new breath brought another wave of scent to his nose. His mouth watered. He would have her breasts later – right now he had to eat her out.

With a growl, Spike grabbed both sides of her panties and ripped them off.

“Spike!” Buffy yelped, “I liked those!” Her scandalized face was so sexy and yet hilarious – he could barely stand it.

“Trust me, luv,” he purred, “You’ll like this better.” With no further prelude, he licked her once along the length of her slit, ending with a small circle around her clit.

Buffy came undone. “Oh my GOD!” She shuddered, scrambling for purchase on his silk sheets.

“Told you,” he whispered. He dove back in, licking her lasciviously. He flicked his tongue over her clit, relishing the gasp he earned. He continued to lick her, training his eyes on the unrestrained look of ecstasy on her face.

Buffy was panting, her chest heaving. A sweat had sprung upon her brow and the ministrations on her pussy were causing a growing heat in her gut.

Spike moved the focus of his mouth to her clit, bringing his fingers into play. He dipped one finger into her opening, purring at her softness. He swirled his finger, exploring the crevices and textures that had haunted his dreams for what felt like years now.

Buffy’s moans colored the air. Her head thrashed back and forth, but her world had narrowed to the space between her legs and the mouth and fingers touching it.

She gasped when Spike inserted a second finger, gently prying her open. He plunged his tongue into her wet opening, relishing her taste.

Quickly, his thumb settled on her clit, massaging her into another life as his tongue dashed in and out of her opening.

Buffy’s moans grew louder, growing into exclamations. He rubbed her clit harder, and her exclamations grew to her screams. “Yes yes yes yes, Spike, yes!” She grabbed his hair and pulled. Somewhere in the back of her mind Buffy was glad that vampires didn’t need to breathe.

Spike licked her deeper and rubbed her faster, pushing the heat in her belly to a fever across her entire body until –

“Spiiiiiiiike!” She screamed his name as she came hard, shaking in pleasure.

“Mmm.” Spike lapped up her spendings. “Delicious.”

“Spike! Oooh … Stop it … It’s too … Too muuuuch,” She shuddered through pulling Spike off her pussy and toward her face.

He chuckled and kissed her breast on the way up. “Too much, huh?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you’re tapping out so early – I thought a slayer could handle more than two measly orgasms.”

Buffy barked a laugh. “I would not call what you just did measly.”

“You make a man feel proud, slayer.” Spike leaned in to ravage her lips.

Buffy’s eyes flamed, and in less than a moment, Spike found himself on his back with her hand on his throat.

“Don’t call me Slayer in bed,” Buffy growled.

Spike hadn’t though he could get harder than he had been the entire time his mouth had been on her pussy, but Buffy’s show of domination had him dizzy as his blood rushed downward. That she was drawing a line between their relationship before – slayer and vampire – and their relationship now – something much more difficult to explain – just made it hotter.

He nodded frantically and planted his hands on her hips.

Her grip slackened, and she grinned. “Good,” she pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Buffy?” he whispered.

Buffy’s hips started moving, pressing her pussy to his cock. “Mmhmm?” she moaned.

“God, you’re sexy.” Spike panted and dug his fingers into her flesh. “Solid sunlight.”

“Mmm … Spike, the sun burns you,” she ran her fingernails over his chest, prompting a sharp hiss.

“Burn me up, baby.” His tongue stuck out between his teeth, and he pushed her hips up, away from him.

Buffy whined and grabbed his arms. Her attitude changed when his right hand left her hip and instead grabbed his cock that was hovering so close to her pussy.

He let her move close enough to feel the tip of him run across her center. She pressed down when his cock was aligned with her opening.

Spike’s hand tightened on her hip and his other moved his cock toward her clit instead. He teased her, circling her clit with the head of his cock.

“Spike, come on!” She said, “Stop teasing me!”

“Luv, I just need to know one thing.” He switched his circles to swift side-to-side passes.

“Ohmygod, yes,” Buffy leaned forward, digging her nails into his chest.

“What’s your safe word?”

Buffy’s eyes widened, but her look of shock almost immediately switched to a wicked grin. She leaned forward and placed her lips to his ear. Her tongue flicked out to tease his lobe, and he groaned. She chuckled and whispered, “Peroxide.”

Spike growled and grabbed her hip again with bruising force. “You’re gonna get it.” He flipped her over and kissed her roughly. Buffy didn’t know whether to giggle or moan. Her mind was made up when he slid his length into her soaking pussy.

Spike swallowed her moan with his own. He quickly began pistoning in and out of her, prompting her to writhe and move against him, matching his pace.

“God, you’re so wet.” He grunted. He licked a path up her neck, barely able to contain his desire to sink his teeth into her strong pulse.

Buffy shrieked as the rough wetness sent a shock straight to her pussy. She locked a hand behind his head and held it to her neck. She angled her hips so every thrust stimulated her clit.

Their grunts and moans filled the stale air of the crypt. Spike’s muffled growls competed against Buffy’s growing cries as the pressure built.

Spike licked and kissed her neck, feeling as if he were going insane with desire. Each touch heightened Buffy’s pleasure, the sensations traveling downward to where he was sheathed inside her.

“Spike!” She shouted, overwhelmed by sensation. “Spike, Spike, Spike,” She chanted, repeating his name with each thrust.

Spurred on by her cries, Spike opened his mouth in an almost-bite, angling his hips to ensure every thrust hit both her clit and G-spot.

The heat grew unbearable in Buffy’s body. She pushed harder against him, burying her fingernails in his back, her cries growing and growing until –

All in one moment, the world shattered. In ecstasy, Buffy curled her head to Spike’s shoulder, and, instinctually, bit him.

The combination of Buffy’s vaginal muscles clamping hard on his cock and her blunt teeth digging into his sensitive neck gave Spike a hard shove over the edge to his own orgasm. His fangs exploded, instantly pricking small holes in Buffy’s neck.

The slight pricks sparked across Buffy’s skin, prolonging her orgasm with sweet electricity.

They both stayed elevated, flying on pleasure, for what felt like forever. Buffy came down first, relaxing her grip on his back, letting go of his neck.

When Spike relaxed, he found her petting her head, her body still heaving with breath, but now heaving with satisfied sighs. He retracted his fangs from her neck and gently licked the wounds shut.

Buffy’s voice broke through the satisfied silence of their breathing. “How’s your head, Spike?”

He was overwhelmed by the concern in her voice, and for a moment nearly forgot the meaning behind it. When he realized the question, he spoke, surprised, “It’s fine, luv. It … it didn’t even hurt.”

“What?” Buffy yelped, pushing him up as she sat in surprise.

Spike moved to pull out of her, feeling the need to give the panicked woman space. Buffy grabbed his waist, stilling his movements.

“Not yet, please. Not yet.”

“Alright luv, just let me-“ he grunted and pulled her hips up, settling her hips on his so he could sit up and pull her chest closer.

When they were both sitting up, their faces were a breath apart.

Spike brushed a lock of hair out of Buffy’s face. She leaned into his hand, treasuring the gesture.

“Did I hurt your neck, sweet?” Concern and compassion radiated from his eyes. Buffy nearly purred.

“No, not at all. It’s a nice, sexy kind of ache,” she said, grinning deviously.

“Well, then, we’re fine – I didn’t hurt you, so I didn’t hurt me,” he ran his tongue across his teeth and chuckled. “In fact, I would say you rather liked it.”

Buffy faux-gasped. “How dare you!” She smacked his arm. “I am a good girl!” She broke out in a smile.

Spike growled low. “Good girl indeed,” he said, placing a series of kisses on her neck and shoulder, stopping to lave the puncture marks with his tongue. She shivered, egging him on.

“Nnngh … you gonna bite me again, vampire?” She said, her voice a mix of arousal and amusement.

She suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, immobilized under her partner’s hard … muscles. Yeah. Muscles.

Spike smiled at her expression of surprise and said, “No calling me vampire in bed unless you want the same treatment, Slayer.”

Much to Spike’s surprise, Buffy’s expression melted to something like fondness. His heart jumped a bit at the sight.

“Before we get back into this,” she squeezed his cock inside her, “And, trust me, I really want to,” He growled a bit and thrust shallowly, “We need to test this out. Spike, hit me.”

Spike sputtered and pulled himself off, and out, of her. “Buff – Sweetheart – I’m not going to hit you. Especially not after I’ve been inside your sweet quim.”

“Spike, the only way we can keep doing this is if we can make sure you still can’t hurt humans,” Spike attempted to interrupt her, but she kept talking. “Hey, don’t be all grumpy about it – I need to know your boundaries. The last vampire boyfriend I had killed my teacher and tried to kill my little sister. Although, I guess that didn’t really happen. Well, whatever. Basically, she likes you a lot more than she ever liked Angel, and I need to know you can’t hurt her the first time we have a fight or the next time Drusilla rolls into town.” She had been babbling, she realized when she finally made eye contact with a stricken-looking Spike. “What? Look, I know that you love her, but come on, I have to cover my bases – “

She hardly finished her last word before he kissed her, pressing his palms to her cheeks.

“You want to sodding date me!” He exclaimed, grabbing her around the waist and standing up to swing her around. Buffy couldn’t stop laughing as he swung her as easily as a doll.

“You want to come home to me at the end o’ patrolling – me!” He swung her back onto the sheets. He knelt, going to crawl over her. He couldn’t stop smiling as he teased her. “You want to leave the Bit with me when you and the witches go out for girly nights out because you like me!” He prowled over her and pressed a kiss to her stomach, then her chest.

“Hey, I never said that! Any of it!” She protested, still giggling. “I never said dating!”

“You said boyfriend, sweetling. Implies dating to get there.” He kissed her softly, sudden nervousness seizing his heart and dampening his bravado. He pressed his feelings into her, hoping that his teasing comments were right.

Buffy broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. “Do you want to date me?” Her voice was so small and vulnerable.

Spike suddenly remembered that this woman was just abandoned. Riley. That fool thought getting a suck job in some nest was better than the goddess already in his bed.

“Of course I want you. It’s all I bloody think about. You’re burned into my very heart, Buffy. I mean it when I say it – I love you. That’s not asking the same from you,” he said, responding to her widened eyes. “I’m just saying – I would give my left arm to be that guy for you. Obviously, the sex would be spectacular – but watching the Bit or taking you to the Bronze or anything? I want it all.” His eyes shone with hope.

Buffy knew Spike could hear her thundering heart. She gulped, buying herself a precious second. Slowly, she said, “So, you would go to the Bronze with me? No sex required?” Spike nodded vigorously. “And buy me a drink? With money that’s not stolen?”

Spike grinned. “Dear heart, for you, I would quit stealin’ altogether.”

Buffy threw herself at him, kissing him soundly. “Okay, but you still have to hit me.”

Spike groaned. “Come on, luv, I just poured my bloody heart out to you, and you still don’t trust me?”

“Hey,” Buffy cupped his face. “It’s not about that – I just need to know. Come on, humor me?”

“Alright, stand up.” Spike picked himself off Buffy and gave her room to stand. “I’m only doing this once, you hear?”

Buffy bounced up, instantly ready to spar. “Okay, then let’s make it count. Swing to really hurt me – but not the face. Go for my gut.”

Spike reacted quickly, his deep-seated instinct to fight the slayer coming to the fore. He leveled one punch against her abdomen, making contact and knocking the air out of her lungs. Searing pain knocked Spike to his knees almost before Buffy could grunt in discomfort.

“Yes!” Buffy hopped a little and wiggled her hips.

“Glad to know my pain still brings you joy, Slayer.” He grunted and dug his fingers into his skull.

Buffy huffed and planted a hand on her hip. “Big baby. And what did I say about the Slayer thing?”

Spike pounced from his crouch and threw them onto the bed. “You just said not in bed. We weren’t. Now we are.” He thrust his cock over her folds, teasing her deliciously.

Buffy smiled, biting her lip. “Well, since we finished all of the out-of-bed things, we really should get back to the in-the-bed things.” She keened as he pressed himself back into her, spreading her wide to his love. “Anyway, you haven’t given me a reason to use that safe word yet.” Buffy shrieked as Spike showed her just how many things he hadn’t yet given her.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, after a crazy semester and some rough life/health stuff, I'm finally back with a little epilogue for my first story. Enjoy the fluff!

“Come on, Spike, you said you would!” Buffy threw a shirt at the naked vampire and fished a boot from under the bed.  
“But why should we ever get out of bed? I have booze here, you know!” Spike whined.  
Buffy scoffed. “Come oooooon, Spike. We’ve spent, like, two days in bed. I need to go out and thank my friends for covering for me with Mom and see just how much they’re gonna kill me for getting it on with the evil undead.”  
Wrestling a pair of jeans onto his legs, Spike acquiesced to the girl of his dreams. “Your wish is my command, pet. Although later I’ll be having some wishes of my own.”  
She shimmied, and started humming, “If you wanna be my lover-“  
Spike tossed a pillow at her, stemming any potential singing. “Oi, if you start singing any of that Spice Girls drivel, I will be forced to haul you back into this bed and show you what it really means to be a lover.” His eyes sparked, making Buffy shiver.   
She shook her head and went back to dressing. “Don’t tease me. We’re going and you’re boyfriending – hand holding, drink buying, dancing – you better give it all.” She missed his swelling smile as she turned to his dresser. “Do you mind if I borrow this?” She held up a red button-up.  
Spike chuckled and jumped off the bed. “Luv, you can wear my clothes any day. Pulling my own shirt off you to get to those luscious tits? That’s a bloody wet dream.”  
The red silk slithered over Buffy’s skin as she tied it around her waist to cinch it. The sensation was tantalizing and the prospect of Spike taking it off her was even more so.   
Buffy grinned. Life was turning out to be pretty damn okay.  
“Alright, let’s go, Spike!” She gave a little skip on her way to the trap door.  
“Give a man a minute to get presentable, pet. I gotta get my hair gelled at least!” Spike shouted as he rifled through his bedside table.   
Rolling her eyes, Buffy sighed. “Can you not? We’re late already, and I prefer your hair sexy and mussed.”  
Spike was next to her in one moment, his arm around her waist. “I’ll throw away every jar of that nonsense ‘f you like. I’ll never slick my hair back again.” Buffy was laughing hysterically, winding her fingers into his curls. “Pet, you laugh, but I’ll do anything for you.” He gripped her tighter and frowned a bit.  
Buffy used her position to yank him into a kiss, her laugh still shaking her body as their hips met. Spike purred slightly in satisfaction.  
She broke the kiss before they could get carried away and end up back in the bed, missing the Bronze altogether.   
“You don’t need to toss it – I just like the bedheaded look on you. Everyone will know that I had to drag you out of bed to get you there, and I expect a lot of jealous looks.” She smirked, and he beamed.   
…  
When they showed up at the Bronze the response was mixed. Xander gaped, Tara smiled, and Willow gave them an awkward wave.   
“Hi guys! Come sit. Anya’s getting drinks – just beer for all of us.” Willow informed the couple.  
“Thanks, Will.” Buffy settled next to her bestie. “Thank you for checking on my mom, too. I don’t know what you told her, but I love you for it.”  
Willow grinned goofily. “I told her you were staying in our extra bed while we were working on some hardcore research. She got so flustered by me sharing my super gay bed with my perfect girlfriend that she forgot to ask any more questions.” Tara giggled and elbowed her girlfriend.  
“You guys don’t have an extra bed – you just have the one queen bed,” Buffy pointed out.  
Willow laughed. “I know, but I like the idea of your mom thinking Tara and I share a tiny twin bed because we just can’t keep our lesbian hands off each other.” She stuck out her tongue through her grin.  
Tara rolled her eyes, but her soft smile betrayed the affection she felt. “You didn’t have to mess with her that much, honey.”  
“I know, but she’s just so easy to mess with!” They snuggled closer, giggling.  
“Alright, alright, I get it – gay love and wicca magic.” Xander huffed. “I’m over the gay-Willow loves her witch girlfriend thing – I’m more interested in the Buffy and Spike holding hands under the table thing.” He looked at them pointedly.  
Buffy blushed, pulling her hand away. “Spike’s my boyfriend?” She shrugged nervously.  
“Boyfriend?!” Xander and Spike cried in unison.  
“Well, yeah,” Buffy said. She looked at Spike with trembling eyes. “Right?”  
He lunged, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. “Boyfriend, lover, bloody kept man, I don’t care. For you, I would be anything.”  
“Eww, get a room!” Xander tossed a coaster at the kissing pair.   
They broke apart just as Anya showed up with the beers. She set them on the table, and said, “Good for you two! I hope you’ve been having excellent orgasms – we’ve certainly been putting in enough work to hide your sex romp!” She grinned.  
Xander groaned. “Ahn, please. No talking about Spike’s sex life in front of me.” He took a long drink.  
Buffy was blushing fiercely. Spike leaned in and nipped at her ear. “I wouldn’t have thought that anything could make you blush after everything we’ve done,” he whispered.  
“Hush!” She smacked his chest.  
Xander was sputtering and avoiding eye contact with anyone.   
Buffy groaned. “Okay, you guys get this one chance to ask any non-sex-related questions you want. After tonight, we will accept the Buffy-Spike lovin’ and not make comments about slayers and vampires kissing.”  
The table was stunned silent for a moment. Spike shifted nervously.   
“Okay, I’ll bite.” Xander said. “What about Riley?”   
Buffy iced over. “Riley left. Period. He’s gone, and we’re done. Move on.”   
Xander shrank, looking sufficiently cowed by the slayer.  
“Pet?” Spike slipped his hand into hers. She melted into him.   
“Sorry. Sore subject.” She shrugged.   
“Um,” Tara squeaked. “Not to tell you what to do – I’m certainly not one to follow social rules with romantic relationships and everything – but, um, well, you have bite marks.” She finished lamely.  
Buffy’s hand flew to her neck. She had forgotten to cover the marks on her way out of Spike’s crypt.  
Spike watched her gulp. “I didn’t feed from her, if that’s what you’re worried about. For vamps, biting can be,” He glanced at Buffy, “Intimate.”  
Buffy squeezed his hand, silently thanking him for answering for her.   
“Welp, I’m done now – Anya, let’s dance!” Xander grabbed a protesting Anya and pulled her onto the dance floor, leaving the others alone.  
“He didn’t hurt me, Tara.” Buffy said gently.   
Tara smiled. “Good.”  
Willow raised her hand.  
“Do you really think you need to raise your hand?” Buffy giggled.  
“Hey, you’re the one who made it Buffy and Spike Q and A.” Willow pursed her lips. “I have a lot of questions, but they’re all probably none of my business.”   
Buffy grinned. “For you, I’ll answer everything – girls’ night. You, me, too much popcorn?”  
“Totally!” Willow grinned back. “But what I mean is that I only have one question I need answered.”  
“Shoot, Wills.” Buffy opened her arms.  
“Are you happy?”  
Spike squeezed her hand, putting enough pressure to break a normal person’s hand. His eyes were glued on his beer.  
Buffy squeezed back and smiled.  
“Deliriously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fic! Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
